mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic Issue 59
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #59, titled Pie in the Sky in trade paperback, is the fifty-ninth issue of IDW Publishing's . In the issue, Pinkie Pie tries to convince Rainbow Dash of the wonders of pie. Summary The comic begins at Sweet Apple Acres, where Granny Smith is sharing a secret Apple family pie recipe with Pinkie Pie since she's practically part of the family. However, Pinkie Pie is still saddened by the recent revelation that Rainbow Dash hates not only her pies but all pies. When Granny Smith says that some ponies are simply different, just like some pie recipes are different, Pinkie Pie gets an idea and leaves. At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie finds Rainbow Dash with an idea on how to fix her pie dilemma. Despite Rainbow's assertions that she doesn't like pie, Pinkie believes she just doesn't like her pie and suggests trying various other pie flavors. At the risk of saddening Pinkie further, Rainbow agrees to taste some different pies for her. The next morning, Rainbow informs Applejack of the situation, and they find that Pinkie has baked hundreds of different-flavored pies overnight. Pinkie Pie spends hours feeding pie to Rainbow Dash to see which flavor she likes, and Rainbow eventually runs off in a panic. The next morning, Rainbow wakes up to find Pinkie Pie baking more pie in her cloudominium kitchen, claiming that high altitudes sometimes affect the flavor of food. Once again, Rainbow flies off in frustration. She goes to the Castle of Friendship to tell Twilight Sparkle what's going on and says the situation is at a point where she doesn't even want to hang out with Pinkie anymore. When Twilight suggests giving Pinkie a dose of her own medicine, Rainbow Dash gets an idea and leaves. Back at the cloudominium, Rainbow tells Pinkie she's been working so hard baking pies that she could use a break, and she invites Pinkie to "chillax" with her. On a hilltop near Ponyville, Rainbow and Pinkie lounge together in lawn chairs, but Pinkie starts to get restless from sitting still for so long. When Rainbow suggests reading a Daring Do book, Pinkie points out that both of them have already read it. Finally, Rainbow suggests that she practice some Wonderbolt flying drills while Pinkie watches from the ground, but once again, Pinkie gets incredibly bored. Pinkie Pie explodes in frustration at Rainbow Dash and says it's okay for ponies to like different things, and she realizes that Rainbow has been trying to convince her of that all along. Realizing what a poor friend she's been, Pinkie apologizes to Rainbow, and Rainbow forgives her. To make it up to her, Pinkie helps Rainbow give away all the pies she made to the ponies of Ponyville, and she presents Rainbow with a chocolate cake to celebrate. Quotes :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! I know how to fix this! :Rainbow Dash: Fix what? And how did you even know I was here? :Pinkie Pie: My Pinkie Sense never fails in an emergency! :Pinkie Pie: There's apple pie, blueberry pie, cheery pie, boysenberry pie, rhubarb pie, snozzberry pie, lemon pie—banana cream pie, coconut cream pie, Fillydelphia pie, and peanut butter pie. :Rainbow Dash: Are you done? :Applejack: Well, I guess I'll let you two get started. :Rainbow Dash: Don't leave. :Pinkie Pie: Subject's aversion to pumpkin pie is less pronounced than previous pies. :Rainbow Dash: It's because I can't feel my tongue. :Pinkie Pie: Noted! :Rainbow Dash: Lounge chairs? :Pinkie Pie: Check! :Rainbow Dash: Cool shades? :Pinkie Pie: Check! :Rainbow Dash: Quiet locale? :Pinkie Pie: Check! :Rainbow Dash: Let the chillaxing begin! :Rainbow Dash: I thought we could spend some time with Daring Do— :Pinkie Pie: Hooray! :Rainbow Dash: —and "The Mystery of the Lost Arc" :Pinkie Pie: But I've already read that one. :Rainbow Dash: Me too! Three times! :Pinkie Pie: Can we stop? :Rainbow Dash: Don't you want to know how it ends? :Pinkie Pie: I already know how it ends! And so do you! :Pinkie Pie: I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, but you need to understand that all ponies are different. Just because you like something I don't like, doesn't make me wrong. It just makes us different. And that's okay! :Rainbow Dash: You mean how I don't like pie, but you do? :Pinkie Pie: To thank you for helping me find good homes for the pies, I made you something special. :Rainbow Dash: Uh oh. :Pinkie Pie: How do you feel about chocolate cake? :Rainbow Dash: I love it!